From the Journal Of
by hichigomate
Summary: It's the middle of the night; there's an open journal on the stand. No one's nearby. On the top of the open page reads "From the Journal of Jasper Cullen." Dare you read it and find out just what's going on in his mind? And take a look into everyone elses
1. My Little Monster

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's Ayame again! And she's bringing you her first ever Twilight story! She's so happy, so very happy! Really! But, sadly, she isn't writing a Bella/Edward story; it's her other favorite couple, Jasper and Alice! They're totally awesome, and she couldn't resist! So enjoy please! It's actually pretty short though.**

**My Little Monster**

From the journal of Jasper Cullen:

_I see her beautiful skin glisten in the light. It amazes me, everytime I stare at her. She's wonderful, she's the best person I've ever known. I could stare at her for hours; in fact, I __do__ stare at her. Long into the wee hours of the morning._

_But she never complains; I think she revels in the attention._

_They say that my sister, Rosalie, is supposed to be the most beautiful girl...no, woman of the world. Is that true? I suppose it could be true._

_But to me, is it true? No, it isn't. The most beautiful creature to have ever existed on this barren, unworthy world would be __**My Little Monster.**_

_She is everything to me; without her, I have no life to live. I can still remember all those years ago, when she suddenly appeared before me. She called me by name; she knew everything about me. I was dead inside, and I wanted to die. But she wouldn't leave me alone. Why wouldn't she leave me alone, leave me to die?_

_That was what I asked myself. Yet, she stayed by my side. She made me believe in life again, made me love myself again. Wait, that isn't quite true. I do not love myself just yet, but I love her. She is the other half of me, and in loving her, perhaps I do love myself._

_Now, I see my brother Emmett with Rosalie, and I think that they're so perfect together. And now I watch my other brother Edward, and how he interacts with my new sister, Bella. Is that how they see my with her? Do they see me gaze at her so adoringly it's as if there's nothing else in this world but her?_

_I should hope so. I hope they see my love for her as clearly as I see theirs._

_**My Little Monster**__ watches those around her, and does her best to help them. She tries to protect me, as well, with her visions of the future. She tries her best, and when something doesn't go as she plans, I hear her cry._

_Of course, she can't cry, for she is a vampire, but I can hear her spirit cry. It makes mine cry in response._

_That is why I do my best to keep her happy. Even if it means killing, even if it means hating that which I might have once loved before, I would do it. Because she is __**My Little Monster.**_

_It's funny, really, how I gave her that nickname. To others, she really is a monster, a creature of the darkness, which they would try to destroy. Of course, that is impossible, but they don't know that. But to me, she is my life, my reason for existing. She is my heart, the other half of my body and soul. She isn't a real monster; she's a creature of nature._

_Those who would seek to extinguish her flame are the true monsters._

_Ooh. Just thinking such a thing reminds me of that fight we had with the newborns, when Bella was still a human and Victoria of the Nomads was hunting her. When I heard that scream, if I had a heart, it would have stopped._

_I thought she'd been injured. I knew it was impossible, and yet that was still the first thought that entered my mind. Turning around and finding that pup Jacob on the ground and Alice still holding her own, yet smiling at me, caused me a relief I have never known before in my life._

_That feeling only serves to cement my first thoughts._

_If __**My Little Monster **__were to ever disappear somehow from this world, if something were to destroy her, I would have no choice but to follow her. I don't care what it would take; an enemy, some type of poison, or any other form of death. I would follow her within a second, for there is no other._

_She is __**My Little Monster**__, my mate. She is my other half, my all, my reason for living._

_She is my Alice._

**Well, what'd'ya think? I had it planned a little differently, but you readers know as well as I do that things never really turn out how you plan. In the meantime, let's just say that this is still my favorite couple in Twilight, and most likely will forever be. OH!! DECEMBER 12, 2008!! THE TWILIGHT MOVIE IS FINALLY GOING TO BE SHOWING! WAIT FOR IT!! Okay, sorry, had to say that. So anyway, please do me a favor and review on this extremely short drabble; please?!**

**Ayame**


	2. Je t'Adore, Mi Amore

**Disclaimer: I just couldn't resist! I know I'm supposed to be working on my last two finals, and finishing up my other stories, but I had a fresh idea, and wanted to roll with it! You know how it is! And also, yes, this was originally called "My Little Monster," but I changed it to "From the Journal Of..." because it seemed more appropriate. And also, just for you to know, there will be a chapter for all the Cullens. At least, that's what I'm planning. So I hope you'll keep waiting for those, and be happy with whichever is the journal of your favorite person from Twilight! Enjoy!**

**Je t'adore, Mi Amore**

_It was awesome today! I took Bella shopping, which I know she hates, but I just can't resist! She's got the perfect figure to dress up! Although, sometimes even I admit that I do go a bit overboard._

_Now Jasper, he'll let me dress him up anytime. Of course, only in secret, and when we're far away from the rest of the family. He's really a pushover when you get him alone. Or maybe it's just because I was the one asking? Well, whatever the reason he lets me put beautiful clothes on him, he lets me do it._

_Speaking of my adoring and extremely handsome husband, he's off hunting right now. Bella will be coming over in the morning, and he wants to be prepared. I don't know why...wait, yes I do. I know why he worries about her; even though Edward has converted her, she still retains her intoxicating human scent of freesias. I suppose that's a tempation for my poor man, but he'll eventually get over it. He's getting better now, as it stands._

_Hm. I love him so much, it amazes even me. I remember finding him all those years ago, and living with him that first year. It took him a while to loosen up around not just me, but the others too. But when he did, the fun __really__ began. Take just a few years ago, when this new band, Dragonforce, became really popular among the young people._

_Well, it wasn't just the young; adults liked it too._

_Anyway, so Emmett went and bough their CD, which was really funny, because he couldn't figure out how he was going to listen to the music on the CD, because he didn't have a stereo. Jasper and I went out to buy one. Okay, __I__ went to buy it, but I dragged him along with me._

_So we spent the day listening to it, and all really got to like it. But that isn't the best part. It was getting near twilight, and we had the stereo cranked up so loud that if we had neighbors, they'd be calling the police. Yeah, funny, like they'd do anything._

_But then suddenly Emmett stopped bobbing his head to the music, and was staring at the place near the stereo, and naturally we all stopped to see what he was looking at._

_It was my hot, sexy, blond Jasper, rocking right beside the stereo. It was a funny sight, too, but just too sexy to laugh at. He was standing there, legs spread apart, his head nodding up and down to the music and shaking his wild, long blond hair everywhere. He was moving his hands, which were placed in weird positions, at a fast pace through the air, his fingers moving up and down. It took me a moment, and Edward motioning to me, to figure out what he was doing._

_My Jasper, my practically stoic vampire hottie, was playing air guitar to the song "Disciples of Babylon" by Dragonforce._

_It was the most horrendous sight, and by horrendous I mean hot. God, I need to stop using that word. But it's true! He was playing __the air guitar!__ Can you imagine?!_

_So I just couldn't resist. I moved right up next to him and began dancing to his "guitar," doing any little ditty I could. Even the others joined me, including Carlisle and Esme, and we just had a great party. It lasted all night; we obviously had nothing to do._

_And the best part of __that__ was when Jasper stopped "playing" and took me in his arms, and began dancing with me. It started off hot, like high schoolers dance, but then it got slow and _oooh_ it was amazing. And after that he took me away, far away, from the rest of the family and, well, stuff happened. It _rocked_._

_But I don't suppose I have to say that._

_Of course, I liked Jasper by that stereo, playing his air guitar and dancing me to the fast beat of Dragonforce, but I'll always love my somewhat distant, cautious, and loving Jasper that I was much more familiar with. I think the others feel the same way._

_Someday, I'll have him dance again, for Bella, so she can feel more...how should I put it? I suppose "connected" might work. So she'll feel more connected to him._

_But until then, I'll just keep him dancing to __my__ imaginary tune. We are, after all, soul mates, and will forever be._

Je t'aime, Jasper; d'Alice.

**And that's the end of that chapter! Okay, granted, it was more just what Alice likes about Jasper, but you all liked it, right? How about that portion of Jasper playing to the music of Dragonforce, which is a great band, by the way. Disciples of Babylon is one of my favorite songs by them. But anyway, please review for me! I hope this was enough like Alice for you to be entertained! Speaking of, in case you're wondering, the chapter means "I love you, my love" in french and I think...italien? The last statement by Alice also means "I love you, Jasper; from Alice." Hm, whose mind would you like to hear from next, I wonder?**

**Ayame**


	3. La Tua Cantante

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be one happy girl. Just 22 days until Breaking Dawn; I'm so freaking excited!!**

**La Tua Cantante**

_It seems so weird, to feel after so long. I've said it before; it was like living in a Hell of my own creation, in darkness. A living death, I suppose it could be called._

_And then __she__ came along, La Tua Cantante._

_I can't believe I wanted to kill her that first day. Well, I suppose I can believe it; I am a monster, after all. But now, there's now way I could kill her. She's my angel, my savior, my _singer_. She belongs with me, and it may have taken my almost killing myself, or trying to, to figure that out, but I believe it now._

_And that mongrel, Jake, still persists in coming around. I wish he'd just give up, but I suppose that is impossible now. He's just as taken with her as I am. Ma Belle, my Bella. So beautiful, so amazing, so loving._

_It's quite ironic, really. We both thought we weren't good enough for the other. I thought that I was a monster, that I would kill her if I stayed with her. She was too good for me. She thought that I was an angel, that she presented too much temptation to me._

_Which is true, I might add. She presents way too much temptation I almost can never help myself. That seems to have changed, somewhat, for the better though. Her amazing scent, that sweet blood that constantly calls to me, I can resist it better now. After that episode with Aro, it's easier to control the temptation to taste._

_Ah, my Bella. So sweet, so naturally attractive, and yet so naive. She is amazing, and I love her dearly. I remember thinking that before I couldn't feel anything; I was dead to the world, yet now...now everything is different._

_My light, my savior. I will continue to believe that forever. Even if she were to die and grow old, which I __wish__ she would do, instead of persisting I change her, I would continue to love her. She will forever be an everlasting light in my cold, dead heart. And I suppose keeping her for an eternity won't be so bad; I don't even care about breaking the La Push treaty. Then again, why should I?_

_It appears that once again I've broken off into a tangent. Which reminds me, tomorrow Bella and I are going to the zoo. It should be quite funny, really; especially if they have any __mountain lions__ there. Hm, perhaps I should chase one around while she isn't looking..._

_I wonder if they still sell those weird animal hats there. Maybe I should buy one for Emmett; he'd get a kick out of that. Ah, but I love her. She actually suggested the idea, saying that it would make a great date. And I know she wanted to invite the rest of the family, __my__ family, that is, but it would have presented too much of a strain for Jasper._

_Although I know Alice is planning something, but she's reciting all the songs in polish to block out her thoughts. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the upcoming wedding; I really don't want to get in trouble again._

_But that isn't the point. The point would be that I get to spend another day with my Bella! Granted, I spend nearly every minute of every day with her, (speaking of, I should probably head to her house tonight, since Charlie is probably finally asleep) but it's still nice to act like a normal couple. Heh, normal, that's rich._

_But I digress. La Tua Cantante, mine alone. No one else shall have her; not even my family will be as close to her as I am. And that, I promise. Oh, dear; they're home. I guess it's time to leave now._

_Sign Fuori,_

_Edward Cullen_

**There you go! What Edward said there, right before his name, was Signing Off. I kinda forgot about this story, sorry; but here's Edward's installment! Next will be Bella or Emmett, I don't know. But anyway, what'd you think? Review for me, please!**

**Ayame**


End file.
